A typical marine vessel has one or more internal combustion engines that drive a propulsor, such as for example a propeller, impeller, pod drive, stern drive, outboard and/or the like. One or more internal combustion engines provide thrust necessary to propel the vessel.
Some marine vessels also include one or more electric motors, which are typically battery powered motors utilized for trolling.
Other marine vessels utilize propulsion systems that connect both an internal combustion engine and an electric motor to a propulsor in torque-transmitting relation so that the propulsor can selectively receive a sum of the torque provided by the engine and motor. This is typically referred to as a “hybrid” propulsion system, such as is disclosed in abandoned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/505,075, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference.
In each of the above-referenced marine propulsion systems, one or more displays and related display systems usually are provided for conveying operational characteristics of the respective propulsion system to an operator of the marine vessel.